


Меньшее зло

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на какой-то из многочисленных фестов по заявке: "Шелк простыней, можно AU; Без принуждения и жёсткого БДСМ, не использовать уменьшительно-ласкательные суффиксы (губки, ручки, ушки и пр.), не флафф".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меньшее зло

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле я откровенно издевался. Спасибо пану Сапеку за нашу счастливую юность. :)

В его покоях на верхнем этаже кто-то был. Бьякуя узнал об этом еще до того, как подошел к двери, по еле слышной вибрации рэйацу. Он задул масляную лампадку, которой освещал себе лестницу, потянул из ножен Сенбонзакуру, обнажив клинок на пару пальцев. Раздвинул сёдзи. В комнате было темно. Но не для синигами.  
Он переступил порог нарочито медленно, сонно, не торопясь, закрыл за собой дверь. И в следующую же секунду из низкого приседа рыбкой прыгнул на сидящее на его кровати существо, прижал его к постели, левое предплечье вбил ему в подбородок и потянулся за занпакто. Но доставать не стал. Что-то было не так.  
– Начало неплохое, – сдавленным голосом отозвался арранкар, неподвижно лежа под ним. – Я рассчитывал на это, но не думал, что мы так быстро окажемся в постели. Убери руку с моего горла, пожалуйста.  
– Это ты?  
– Это я. Послушай, у нас есть выбор. Или ты сойдешь с меня и мы поговорим. Или мы остаемся в постели, но тогда мне хотелось бы снять сапоги.

* * *

Когда он поставил стакан на стол, на его губы вернулась привычная шутливо-издевательская усмешечка.  
– Бьякуя?  
– Да?  
– Эта чертова крыша слишком крута. Мне хотелось бы выйти на рассвете, в темноте можно упасть и разбиться... Что скажешь?  
– Гриммджо, – Бьякуя невольно усмехнулся. – Разве подобает Эспаде так говорить?  
– Да что ты, мать твою, понимаешь в Эспаде? А я был Эспадой, и знаю, что самое приятное в этом – можно делать все, что вздумается. Мне прямо сказать, чего мне хочется, или сам догадаешься?  
Все еще улыбаясь, Бьякуя молчал.  
– Я даже не могу допустить мысли, что не нравлюсь тебе, – скривился арранкар. – Уж лучше думать, что ты боишься, как бы тебя не постигла судьба Тоусэна. Ээх, синигами. При мне нет ничего острого. Впрочем, ты можешь проверить сам.  
Он положил ноги Бьякуе на колени.  
– Сними с меня сапоги. Голенище – самое подходящее место для ножа.  
Поднялся, босой, дернул узел оби.  
– Здесь я тоже ничего не прячу. И здесь, как видишь. Задуй эту чертову свечу.  
На улице, в темноте, орал кот.  
– Бьякуя?  
– Что?  
– Это шёлк?  
– Конечно, черт подери. Князь я или нет?


End file.
